Field of Dreams
by HarvestMoonRacoon
Summary: Neji, Tenten, and a moment on time together. NejiTen oneshot. Fluff dusted with a bit of angst for flavor.


**Author's Note: A mindless Neji/Tenten fluff piece. I wrote it really fast, and I feel it's ... lacking. But that's just me. Everyone was exclaiming over 1010, my other Neji/Tenten oneshot, so, here's another one. Enjoy, I guess.**

Blue. Never ending blue.

Cerulean skies that stretched to the end of never and forever, dotted with cottony clouds.

Gentle rays of the mellow summer sun tippeting over the sea of sage green grass that blew in smooth waves in a light breeze that threatened sashay by.

He spread out his arms on the ground, his fingernails gripping into the warm brown dirt, as he tried to soak in the warmth of the earth beneath him.  
He closed his eyes as white as the cumulous clouds floating ethereally above them, breathing the sweet smell of meadow must, dark soil, and the after math of a thunderstorm. Eyes closed, chocolate brown hair billowing into his pale face, playing shadows through his eyelids.

A light smile caressed his fine features, working it's way across his gaunt face, until the feeling overtook him completely, and he let out a small laugh, a laugh so small it was barely audible.

The lump behind him shifted slightly, not enough to disturb his head, which rested on a muscle-taut stomach. A light hand raked gently through the volumes of brown locks, combing them away from his face. He groaned under the slight pressure, again, barely audible, but loud enough.

His exposed arms soaked in the sunlight like a thirsty man in the desert, the muscles tightening and quivering at the smallest pressure of a hand with painted nails.

Two discarded headbands, scratched and pitted from use, lay discarded in the volumes of grass.  
Today, they were not ninja. They were children, teens, lovers, together, sharing a day in the sun, basking in it's warmth, basking in affections.

"You like it?" a voice as sweet as the soft wind asked.

He murmured something, before turning over, eyes still closed to face her.  
Pearly white eyes store into hers, with a gentle simplicity of peace.

"Yes." he said simply. They didn't need words. At least not now.

"I always come here when training's over. It's peaceful." she said, laying her head back.

Stretched out on the ground, a large head cradled on her stomach, Tenten stared up straight into nothingness, and everything.

A bird flew by, dancing on the invisible fingers of wind. It's white underbelly flashed as it called out joyfully in a teasing voice. A beat of it's wings, and it disappeared, zooming towards the forest until it was no more then a flash in their banks of memory.

Neji crawled on his stomach so that he was lying next to her, side by side on the matted, dewey wet grass.  
His purplish eyes hungrily took in the expanse of the sky, forever and never that reached to eternity.

One hand slithered through the grass, stealthy as a serpent to his side. Silently, he reached out and took her hand, her cold hand in his calloused one.

She turned and looked at him. Feeling her honey-colored orbs burning into the back of his head, he shifted his head to face her. She smiled impishly at the expression on his face, indeed rare for the rejected Hyuuga heir.

She brought one finger to her lower lip, as if to scratch an imaginary scar.

Neji's eyeslooked into hers. She felt him staring into and through her, into her thoughts, into her heart, into her very sole, down to her core. Those pearl eyes she could lose herself forever in.

"I love you, Tenten." he finally said, orbs still locked to hers.

His voice was sweet, light. Free of the weights he seemed to be forever bound by.  
When she was with him, curse seals and fathers who were dead were dead, dead,dead, and not his worry any more.

She was an escape. And more. So much more.

She smiled even brighter, her cheeks flushing pink, and closed her eyes, still imagining every details of his familiar face before her.

One rough hand traced the sid eof her face, an unknown gentleness to the scarred hands that killed and fought without a moment's notice.

"I love you too, Neji."

**A/N: I knew this one wasn't gonna be too liked, so if you don't review, I won't be too disappointed.**


End file.
